Under the Dead Floods
Under the Dead Floods is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 35th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Wichita Hill. Plot Chief MacLeod had ordered a mandatory evacuation of Mulberry Town due to the floods. Nadia told Abraham and the player that a signal was coming from the sanitary sewer and it may be destroyed to create the flood. There, they found the high school student Velma Bennett has been shot to death and throw her in the water. The five people were labelled as suspects: Victoria Ladd (natural sciences teacher), Otto Bennett (sanitary sewer worker who's happen to be Velma's uncle), Andrew Woods (rescue worker), Roxanne Simonidis (consultant), and Dirk Wayne (weather reporter). While searching for evidences, Abraham, again, found a voodoo doll that looks like Velma. Looks like Valeria Voodoo has using them to control the pain. Before that, Valeria attacks Abraham and the two falls into the water. The player chases after them before managed to drag Abraham to a safety place, watching her drowning to death. Mid-investigation, Nadia found out that the ship sank thirty years prior. Later, The Oni told her that the ship belonged to Project Deathstalker. They also found a message from the killer that implied Velma's killer also brewed up floods. Despite Chief MacLeod insisting that the team evacuate due to the dangers of the floods, the investigation into the murder and the man-made floods continued to drown. The team implicated Otto Bennett for his niece's murder. Wichita Hill did not help fix Bennett's ancestral home, which was in ruins, despite the fact that Bennett family created Mulberry Town. Because he could not sell his father's house, he stole General Gibson's weather machine in order to create the strong rain to drown his family's house and collect the house insurance. However, Otto revealed he was a child harasser, and Valeria Voodoo has ordered him to harassing and killing at least 20 children to post the videos on his phone to see it. Even though his daughter Suzanne doesn't know what he did until she died, Velma discovers his videos about child molesting and is about to call the police. Otto, angry on his niece for discovering this, shoots her with his pistol then throws her into the flooded water as a means of revenge. Otto takes Fatiha as hostage, threatened to drown her along with him, but he lost his balance and fall into the water, leaving Fatiha safe from death. Abraham takes the remote from Fatiha and emptied the water before putting Otto under arrest. Judge Pereira sentenced Otto to life in prison for the sexual assault and murder of at least 20 children, for the murder of his niece Velma Bennett and for the deaths and destruction caused by floods. During Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (5/6), Chief MacLeod told Fatiha and the player to go to the bunker after reports of a break-in there surfaced. There, they found a cigarette that rescue worker Andrew Woods smoked. Andrew said that he wanted to use the weather machine to clear the sky up faster for the University of Arts Awards. After fixing the signal tower, General Gibson programmed the machine to do as Andrew suggested. Meanwhile, Abraham and the player interrogated Roxanne Simonidis, the consultant they met in Shaffer Town, because she had tried to blow up the Deathstalker ship earlier. Roxanne refused to say anything helpful before bailing herself out. The team reconvened and concluded Otto's past was the essential lead. Knowing Otto had done arts shows in the outback to hide from Deathstalker, Abraham and the player interrogated weather reporter, Dirk Wayne. Dirk drove them to the spot where he had dug up Otto's briefcase of fake passports when he left for New Zealand. In the briefcase, they found a Deathstalker map detailing a brothel in Ashmore Downtown, marked "Wichita's Cursed Doll". The map also showed that the program had been going on for at least thirty years already. Later, Otto Bennett asked Fatiha and the player to help him sort out his daughter's stuff. There, they found an open letter to the Valeria Voodoo on a Liberty Time newspaper. Nadia figured out that Raymond himself wrote the letter. Raymond said he wrote the letter to force Valeria Voodoo out of hiding without any of the Liberty Agency stopping it. After visiting Andrew and Dirk, Roxanne revealed that Valeria Voodoo had responded to his letter implying that she would strike again at the next University of Arts Awards. Gertrude reported that Otto Bennett has escape from prison when the warden forgot the key near the door, and is heading to Ashmore Downtown to avoid the police's custody. The Liberty Agency traveled to the Ashmore Downtown to arrest Otto again and to stop Valeria Voodoo from murdering women and children once and for all. Summary Victim *'Velma Bennett' Murder Weapon *'Pistol' Killer *'Otto Bennett' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks lemon tea. *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect wears life jacket. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks lemon tea. *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect follows the weather. *The suspect wears life jacket. *The suspect blood type is B+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks lemon tea. *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect wears life jacket. *The suspect blood type is B+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks lemon tea. *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect follows the weather. *The suspect wears life jacket. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a cold. *The suspect follows the weather. *The suspect wears life jacket. *The suspect blood type is B+. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks lemon tea. *The killer has a cold. *The killer follows the weather. *The killer wears life jacket. *The killer's blood type is B+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Wichita's Cursed Voodoo (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Wichita Hill Category:Copyrighted Images